Inko Midoriya
|romaji = Midoriya Inko |birthday = July 4 |age = 41 |gender = Female |height = 160 cm (5'3") |hair = Green |eye = Green |quirk = Attraction of Small Objects |status = Alive |family = Hisashi Midoriya (Husband) Izuku Midoriya (Son) |occupation = Unknown |debut = Chapter 1 |debutanime = Episode 1 |voice = Yuki Minami (Vomic) Aya Kawakami (Anime) |eng voice = Jessica Cavanagh |image gallery = Yes }} |Midoriya Inko}} is Izuku Midoriya's mother. Appearance In her younger years, Inko was a slim woman who had short hair with a ponytail on the left. Over the years, she has gained weight and is showing signs of her more mature age. It's implied her change in appearance resulted from guilt she felt towards Izuku's lack of a Quirk. As noted by All Might, Inko reminds him of Nana Shimura, specifically her hair style. Personality Inko is a kind woman who always tries to support her son. When her son was revealed to be Quirkless and seeing him heavily crying, she frantically apologized to him as if it was her own fault. However, when Izuku gained a Quirk and was accepted into his dream school, Inko felt guilty for her previous beliefs of doubting his aspirations. To make it up to him, she ordered a hero suit that she saw him designing and apologized for ever letting him think that she didn't believe in his dreams. She was also proud of his impressive feats in the U.A. Sports Festival Arc, showing that she was supportive of her son. Inko has shown that she still loves and is protective of her son and only wants best for him as she was unwilling to let be relocated to U.A.'s dormitories. She explained that she was worried about her son since his Quirk damages him rather than helps him and concerned about her son's dream after witnessing All Might's brutal battle, unable to bear the fact that Izuku will also have to face such bloody battles with no hope possibility of full recovery. Inko also states that she has no confidence in U.A and is unable to entrust her son to them. She and her son share many personality traits, such as crying excessively to abnormal and comedic amounts when worried, which leaves her severely dehydrated, or happy and panics often when it comes to startling situations. She also faints often in those times of panic. History Inko is the fourth generation in her family to be born with a Quirk. Later in her life, she married her husband Hisashi Midoriya who also had a quirk (Fire Breath) and gave birth to their son Izuku Midoriya. Inko enjoyed spending time with her son and often treated him like his favorite hero All Might. When her son turned out to be Quirkless, she comforted him and apologized to him as if it were her own fault. It is suggested over the years that she put on more weight as a way of coping with her pain. Synopsis Entrance Exam Arc She was the one who made Izuku's initial hero costume after she saw the designs in his book. She also did this as a sign of an apology for ever doubting him and stated to him that she would now support him. Izuku thanked her for her words and wore the costume proudly. U.A. Sports Festival Arc She is watching the U.A. Sports Festival through her TV as she waits for Izuku to appear. She is so overjoyed when Izuku places first on the Obstacle Course that she begins to cry. During Izuku's fight against Shoto Todoroki, she cries in worry and is surrounded by many used tissues. After the Sports Festival is finished, the next day at her home during breakfast, Inko and her son talk to each other. She says that, since the Human Cavalry Battle, she fainted seven times and also suffered from severe dehydration from crying too much. She talks to him about his new Quirk, saying that it is a risky power and that risk does not put her mind at ease but she will keep cheering him on nonetheless. She asks if he wants to watch the replay of the Sports Festival, to which Izuku says he will later. School Trip Arc After Izuku becomes involved in an event called "The Hero Incident" (which involved Izuku and Tomura Shigaraki), Inko goes to the Police Station to pick up her son. At the Police Station, she is crying as she is happy to see that her son is alive and alright, asking Izuku not to make her worry so much. Izuku comforts his crying mother, telling her that everything is fine. After that she and Izuku head home. Hideout Raid Arc After the League of Villains attack on the training camp, Izuku calls to tell her about his injuries and that he will be fine. Inko asks if he could drop out of U.A. (hinting that she would want him to avoid further injuries), to which Izuku replies that he could not and also could not reveal the source of his power, ending the call. After the Kamino Ward incident ends with Katsuki Bakugo being rescued and All For One imprisoned, All Might visits Izuku's home. All Might enters the Midoriya household, with Izuku and his mother flabbergasted that the Number One Hero has entered their abode. After the three sit down at the table, All Might asks for her permission to send Izuku to the U.A. dorms. However, Inko is against it, explaining that she is worried about her son since his Quirk damages him rather than helps him and is deeply concerned about her son's future as a Pro Hero after witnessing All Might's brutal battle. She is unable to bear the fact that Izuku will also have to face such bloody battles with no hope or possibility of full recovery. She states that she has no confidence in U.A. and is unable to entrust her son to them. Izuku tries to convince his mother that his injuries are a result of his inability to control his Quirk, but she replies that regardless it is still the responsibility of U.A. to take care of their students which they have not done. She understands that she is being a strict parent but the safety of her child is her number one priority and she is fine with Izuku continuing to become a Hero since it is his dream as long as he is in a safe environment, which is why she wants to send him to another school. Although he understands his mother, Izuku wants to continue his dream at U.A. since that is where All Might became a Hero. Izuku soon walks out as she calls out to him and she is surprised when he states it doesn't have to be U.A. as he reveals the thank-you letter from Kota Izumi and tells his mother that at the training camp, he saved a boy who hated Quirks and Heroes. Izuku understands that he has a long way to go but for a little while, Kota and his letter made him a Hero. Izuku declares that even if he cannot study at U.A., he will still keep dreaming to become a Hero. Impressed with Izuku's growth and glad that he is going on his own path instead of following him, his idol. All Might transforms into his Hero form and kneels before Izuku and Inko, bowing his head, much to their shock. All Might apologizes to Inko for his negligence as Izuku's teacher and understands that she is worried about the bloody path of a Hero. All Might asks her to allow him to walk together with Izuku down his path so that he does not have a bloody future. He also understands her concerns about the current U.A. and tells her that they are reforming their ways. All Might promises that he will nurture and protect Izuku even at the cost of his own life. Inko is shocked at All Might's resolve, causing her to fall to her knees. She states that all she wants is Izuku to be happy and tells All Might that he should never trade his life away for someone else's sake. She tells him to continue living and that as long as he can protect and nurture Izuku, she will reconsider her decision not to send Izuku to live at U.A. All Might pledges to protect and nurture Izuku while Izuku tells his mother that he will not worry her. Hero License Exam Arc While upgrading his costume, Minoru Mineta inquires on why Izuku refused to modify it even further as he stated he was attached to it while remembering his mother had made it for him. Abilities Quirk Attraction of Small Objects: Inko has the ability to manipulate small objects that are close enough to her. Relationships Family Izuku Midoriya Inko is Izuku's mother and cares deeply for Izuku, as she often played hero games with him as a child and believed he'd be good hero. When her son turned out to be Quirkless, she started apologizing to him as if it was her fault and doubted his dream. However, once he developed a quirk and got into his dream school, she felt guilty about her former beliefs and even made a costume he drew herself. She brought up her past beliefs and apologized for not believing he could actually be a hero, she soon told him that she would support him all the way, to his happiness. She later showed that she was worried about the consequences of her son's new Quirk after seeing the damage done to his body. Indeed, after the ordeal at the training camp, Inko was completely against him resuming his studies at U.A. due to their inability to protect her son. Only after All Might convinced her did she relent but made Izuku promise to not hurt himself any more to which he did. Hisashi Midoriya Hisashi is her husband, but he has not been seen in either her or her son's life, as his whereabouts and status are unknown. All that is known about him is that he took a work post abroad and that his quirk allows him to breathe fire. Trivia *Inko's name contains the kanji for from , referencing her Quirk. * , usually written using kana alone is the Japanese word for parrot, especially small parrots such as the parakeet, lory and conure. References Site Navigation pl:Inko Midoriya Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Midoriya Family Category:Civilians Category:Mothers Category:Emitters